Love is Trouble
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Terkadang, cinta juga tak ingin mengenal status./Warning inside.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is Trouble : Nara Kazuki**

**Warning : AU, Main pair, OOC**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

Bunyi detakan antara sepatu dan lantai terdengar nyaring di sebuah lorong sekolah. Membuat beberapa burung kecil yang tengah bermain di sekitar lantai langsung terbang menghindar. Dari ujung koridor, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari tergesa seperti mengejar sesuatu. Hingga bunyi ribut itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat gadis berseragam sekolah warna merah kotak-kotak itu juga berhenti di samping jejeran loker.

Tangan gadis itu sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang dan mengeluarkan beberapanya dari lemari kecil tersebut. Tidak jarang bibirnya menggerutu dan mendecih entah pada siapa. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, loker ber-_nametag_ Rei Temari itu tertutup dengan pemiliknya yang telah kembali berlari tergesa.

"Aissh, aku terlambat!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu sembari berlari-lari kecil di tengah lapangan sekolah menuju sebuah mobil _sport_ warna hitam metalik tanpa atap yang terparkir di sudut parkiran. Dan, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah yang sangat luas tersebut.

"Cih, hukuman hukuman hukuman!" gusar gadis itu sembari membanting stir di tangannya beberapa kali dengan gemas. Pasalnya, hampir setiap hari ia selalu mendapat hukuman akibat lupa mengerjakan PR. Dan hampir setiap hari pulalah toilet sekolah bersih oleh tangannya.

Mata beriris hijau pekatnya beralih pada layar kaca spion dan mendapati tiga mobil sedan lain tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Membuat kerutan kekesalan di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Heh, kenapa lagi dengan mereka?!" geramnya.

Dengan gusar, dirogohnya tas sandang hitam yang ia bawa untuk mencari _headset handphone_ miliknya. "Hey, aku mau main. Jangan kuti aku!" serunya sambil mempercepat lari mobil yang ia bawa dan menutup kap mobil yang tadi terbuka.

Rei Temari namanya. Seorang gadis yang sangat terkenal dengan kebrandalannya seantero sekolah. Anak dari seorang tokoh terkemuka jaringan bisnis di Jepang. Di usianya yang keempat belas tahun, ia sudah berhasil menduduki tingkat kelas tiga _Senior_ _High School_ karena kepintaran yang ia miliki. Sangat rajin masuk sekolah dan patuh pada perintah guru, telah menjadi penilaian plus baginya. Hingga sosoknya yang berandalan tidak jarang harus tertelan dalam sekejap.

Mobil yang dikendarai Temari berhenti tepat di samping tembok tinggi penuh dengan semak-semak belukar. Ia lalu membuka baju seragam sekolah yang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan jaket kulit warna putih bertudung, tidak lupa mengganti rok panjangnya dengan _jeans_ hitam ketat yang pendek. Sebelum turun, gadis itu sempat mengganti warna matanya dengan _softlensa_ warna _onyx_ dan menutup rambut pirang yang ia ikat dua di belakang dengan tudung jaket.

Dengan tergesa, Temari mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil. Ia juga mengambil sebuah alat beroda dan menentengnya masuk ke dalam tembok tinggi tadi dengan langkah ringan sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam.

.

.

.

"Kau ini... apa tidak khawatir dengan anak perempuanmu itu? Dia sudah mulai liar..." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi kepada seorang lelaki berambut merah marun yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tenang. Mata beriris cokelat milik lelaki itu sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari berkas-berkas yang ia tangani.

Lelaki itu lalu menatap wanita di depannya sambil tersenyum tenang. "Tenanglah, Karura. Aku sudah menyuruh Anko untuk mengikutinya ke mana pun. Lagipula, Temari hanya perlu waktu untuk merasa bosan," jelas lelaki paruh baya itu panjang lebar sebelum kembali menekuni berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerja.

Helaan napas pasrah terdengar dari sang wanita. Ia menatap bosan pada lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sambil mendengus. "Kau ini..." ujarnya terputus dengan hembusan napas pasrah.

Temari, anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu memang sudah mulai keterlauan. Pergaulan usia remaja yang dipilihnya sangatlah salah di mata kedua orangtua tersebut. Bahkan, untuk pulang pun gadis itu sering larut malam. "Anak ketigamu juga kau biarkan jadi _fotografer_. Apa anak itu sudah tidak mau sekolah lagi? Surat bolos dari sekolahnya sudah hampir segudang," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu kembali dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau juga tidak bisa mencegah mereka," balas lelaki itu tetap tenang. "Apa kau tidak mempertanyakan tentang anak keduamu?"

"Dia barusaja meminta izin keluar negeri. Hahh, anak-anakmu sungguh gila."

Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk di samping sang istri. "Anakku, anakmu juga, Sayang... Kalau mereka gila, itu hanya pertanda kecil kalau orang di atasnya lebih gila," ujarnya sambil menyesap kopi yang ia pegang dengan tenang.

"Kau benar."

Lelaki itu tergelak dengan kepala menggeleng paham. "Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sama-sama gila?" tanyanya yang lebih menunjukkan pada pernyataan.

Wanita bernama Karura itu lalu menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah," ujarnya pasrah.

Kedua suami istri itu sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Memikirkan tentang anak, tak ubahnya memikirkan tentang diri mereka sendiri. Sedari dulu, keduanya tidak pernah punya banyak waktu untuk anak-anak mereka karena kesibukan yang keduanya lakukan. Dan kini, ketiga anak-anak itu sudah tumbuh besar. Tidak ada yang dapat kedua orangtua ini lakukan kecuali hanya memberikan apa saja yang diinginkan oleh anak-anak mereka berupa kebebasan.

Namun, tidak jarang kekhawatiran justru sering menghampiri keduanya manakala bayang-bayang masa depan anak-anak mereka tanpa izin menghampiri bagai kaset rusak. Yang mana, hal itu sering kali menghantar keduanya pada rasa tanggung jawab tinggi sebagai orangtua.

"Bagaimana dengan lamaran dari Hyuuga?" tanya Karura setelah lama terdiam.

Keluarga Hyuuga adalah rekan bisnis bagi perusahaan mereka, Sabaku Corp. Dan seminggu yang lalu, keluarga itu mengajukan lamaran pertunangan untuk anak gadis keluarga Rei dengan anak laki-laki meraka. Dan hal itu telah diadakan pertemuannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, anakmu sangat buruk."

Karura tergelak. "Bukannya dia juga anakmu, Heju-kun?"

"Hn, anak kita sangat buruk."

.

.

.

"Yahuu!"  
"Yeeeaaah!"  
"Hahaha!"

Bunyi suara-suara riuh yang berasal dari gesekan antara benda beroda yang lebih dikenal dengan _skateboard_ itu tergiang bebas di dalam area bermainnya. Berikut suara-suara gelak tawa pun terdengar membahana membaur mengisi tempat luas tersebut menjadi seperti sebuah acara pesta, bahkan lebih riuh dari pesta biasa.

Temari menekan kaki kirinya pada ujung _skateboard_ bagian belakang dan langsung mengambil gaya bersalto saat telah berada di tempat paling atas papan luncuran tempatnya bermain. Beberapa kali ia meliuk sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di udara dengan tetap mempertahankan _skateboard_ yang ada di kedua kakinya. Riuhan suara dan tepuk tangan terdengar ribut kala gadis itu dengan beberapa muda mudi lainnya melakukan aksi mereka.

"Kau hebat, Key!"

Key. Ya, itulah nama Temari di sini. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya kecuali beberapa orang. Ayahnya telah beberapa kali mengingatkan gadis itu agar tidak sembarangan dalam membongkar identitasnya sebagai Rei Temari jika ingin aman dalam tahapan bebas. Karena itulah, ia selalu memakai nama samarannya jika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal secara resmi.

Temari tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rambut pirangnya yang keriting tampak lepek karena keringat sehabis bermain. Di wajahnya terpancar wajah sangat bahagia akan dunianya. Sekilas, mungkin inilah gambaran yang ada di belakang tembok tinggi nan usang tadi. Sebuah tempat bermain _skateboard_ bagi anak-anak yang hobi beratraksi dengan benda tersebut. Termasuk di dalamnya, anak dari pemimpin sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, Rei Temari.

"Hey, kenapa kau masuk?" bisik Temari gusar pada gadis berambut hitam kucir satu di sampingnya yang hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Hey, Anko!" bisik Temari sedikit lebih keras.

Gadis bernama Anko itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Temari dengan wajah datar. "_Master_ yang memerintahkanku. Maafkan aku, _My lady_..." ujarnya sopan.

Temari mendelik. "Cih, dasar orangtua!" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, wajahnya yang tengah kesal itu berubah menjadi cerah saat sebuah pemikiran berilian tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. "Sepertinya, kau tidak buruk juga," ujar Temari sambil memperhatikan penampilan Anko yang sebelas dua belas dengan penampilannya. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, penampilan Anko sedikit resmi dengan baju berlengan panjang model _kimono_ yang ia pakai.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, _My Lady_..."

"Bagus! Kau memang _bodyguard_-ku yang paling pintar di dunia," puji Temari sambil menepuk bahu Anko. "Apa kau membawa _skateboard_ juga?" tanya Temari dengan binaran penuh harap.

Anko terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah datarnya. Dan, sejurus kemudian, gadis bermata hitam kelabu itu menjawab pertanyaan Temari dengan wajah datar, "Maafkan aku, _My Lady_... aku tidak begitu tahu dengan ... _skateboard_."

Temari serta merta langsung memukul jidadnya dengan gemas. "Aisshh, menyesal aku sudah memujimu!" gerutu gadis itu sambil mengangkat _skateboard_ di tangannya ke depan wajah Anko. "Ini namanya _skateboard_. Lain kali, kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus membawanya," tukas Temari gusar dengan kekolotan _bodyguard_ perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah, _My Lady_..."

"Hey, Key, kau sudah datang rupanya. Apa tidak menantangku?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan seringai yang tercetak manis di bibirnya. Mata _onxy_ pemuda itu menatap remeh pada sosok Temari yang ikut menatapnya dengan tidak kalah remeh.

Anko yang bertugas sebagai _bodyguard_ Temari pun bergerak ke depan gadis itu dengan pandangan siaga. Namun, Temari langsung menggeser posisi Anko dengan santai. "Ini bagianku, Anko," ujarnya tajam.

Temari lalu berdiri menantang di depan pemuda itu sambil bersedekap. "Apa kekalahan kemaren belum cukup?" sindirnya dengan senyuman mengejek. "Lagipula, permainanmu buruk," ujar Temari santai. "Bukan levelku."

Sudut siku-siku tampak mulai menghiasi kening si pemuda. Namun, hal itu tidak begitu terlihat karena wajah ramah dan senyum sinis yang tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda tersebut. "Oh... kemaren itu aku hanya mengalah padamu," balas pemuda itu tidak kalah santai dari Temari. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang sedang sedih."

Kini keadaan berganti dengan Temari yang mulai kesal. Ia teringat dengan perlombaan terakhir dirinya dengan pemuda itu seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu, kondisinya memang sedang sedih karena barusaja putus dengan sang pacar. Namun, kemenangan karena mengalah merupakan sebuah penghinaan baginya. "Kau..." geram Temari sambil berancang memukul wajah pemuda di depannya sebelum ditahan oleh Anko dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, Key... dia hanya pecundang," ujar Anko dengan wajah datarnya sambil menarik sosok Temari untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus ikut terjun dalam dunia sang majikan dengan terpaksa. "Sebelum menantangnya, sebaiknya kau menantangku terlebih dahulu," ujar Anko pada pemuda di depannya tetap dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda itu lalu mendecih. "Aku tidak akan menantangmu, Gadis Bodoh. Aku menantang Gadis Bodoh yang itu," tunjuk pemuda itu pada sosok Temari yang sudah kembali bersedekap.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau main denganmu, kecuali kau bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Temari ringan dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersungging di bibirnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Temari merasa sedikit gentar dengan pemuda ini. Dan tidak dapat di pungkiri, ia memang mengaku dikalahkan waktu itu.

"Oh, oke! Tidak masalah. Lagipula, orang kampungan seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku," ujar pemuda itu menerima tantangan Temari dengan sangat remeh.

"Bagus. Aku akan duduk di sini, menunggu kekalahanmu, Itachi _Jii-san_..."

Walapun tengah dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi karena panggilan yang diberikan gadis itu, pemuda bernama Itachi itu berusaha menahannya setengah mati. Semua ini demi harga diri yang telah ia pertahankannya selama lima tahun di tempat tersebut. "Oke, kita lihat saja..." ujar Itachi sambil berlalu menenteng _skateboard_ di tangannya. Orang-orang yang sudah ramai berkumpul pun memberikan jalan padanya. Dan, keadaan pun tiba-tiba mulai terasa menegangkan dan sunyi.

"Ayo, mulai!" seru Temari sambil menyerahkan _skateboard_ miliknya pada Anko yang diterima dengan ragu-ragu oleh _bodyguard_ itu.

"_My Lady_..." miris Anko yang serasa seperi termakan oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara bermain benda itu dan hanya berpura-pura dalam menantang. Karena seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun benda bernama _skateboard_ masuk dalam daftar senjata seorang _bodyguard_.

Temari langsung mendelik pada Anko yang masih terdiam. "Hey, Gadis Bodoh! Cepat kau layani tantangannya!" perintah Temari yang berhasil membuat Anko serasa dijatuhkan dari langit ketujuh.

'Matilah aku...'

.

.

.

"Kyaa... foto ini bagus sekali!" seru seorang gadis berambut cokelat cepol dua dengan suara nyaring sambil menatap kagum pada sebuah gambar matahari terbenam yang bersebelahan dengan pelangi. "Hey, Hinata, apa kau pikir ini gambar asli? Lihat saja, gambarnya terlalu unik."

Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu lantas menolehkan pandangannya pada teman di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja itu asli, Tenten. Kau pikir, orang ini akan meletakkan foto palsu dalam pameran resmi?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hah, kau ini. Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, apa ini bisa dibeli?"

Hinata menatap Tenten dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "A-apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan foto itu?" tanya gadis berjaket biru tebal itu meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku baru sadar, pantas saja orang yang mengambil gambar ini sangat tampan. Gambarnya saja bagus begini," jawab Tenten setengah tidak nyambung.

"T-tampan?" gumam Hinata dengana wajah memerah, malu. Kata tampan selalu berhasil membuat pipinya merona seperti kulit apel. "A-apa lebih tampan dari Neji _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata spontan dengan wajah lembutnya yang menyiratkan penasaran.

Tenten mendelik. "Tentu saja tidak, Hinata. Neji adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah kulihat!" seru Tenten tidak terima pujaan hatinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan seorang _fotografer_ berambut merah tanpa alis yang sempat ia lihat di tabloid kemarin hari. Benar-benar membuat jantung Tenten hampir copot saat melihatnya, apalagi ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam yang menaungi kedua mata beriris _toscha _milik_ fotografer_ tersebut. 'Benar-benar menyeramkan. Ihh...'

"A-ano... apa kau benar-benar menyukai _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata cemas sambil memainkan kedua jemarinya seperti saat ia tengah gugup.

"Tentu, Hinata. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tenten balik.

Hinata langsung tergagap. "T-tidak a-apa-apa..." ujarnya pelan. "Semoga kalian bersatu," doa gadis itu tulus tanpa diketahui oleh Tenten yang tengah memandangi sebuah foto dengan seksama.

Mata beriris _amethys_ Hinata bergerak mengikuti punggung Tenten yang tengah melihat-lihat beberapa gambar hasil jepretan _fotografer_ terkenal dengan senang. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur punya teman seperti Tenten, dan ia benar-benar berharap kalau suatu hari nanti Neji juga akan menyukai temannya tersebut, walaupun hal itu amat sangat mustahil, mengingat sang kakak yang tidak pernah membantah perintah ayahnya dalam hal apapun, termasuk perjodohan bisnis.

Gadis yang selalu berkata dengan sangat lembut itu lalu beralih pada gambar unik yang berhasil menarik sebagian besar dari perhatian sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Jemari lentiknya mengelus foto tersebut sambil tersenyum samar. "Paris..." gumamnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki berambut merah marun bertopi hitam terlihat tidak jauh dari sisi Hinata. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar gumaman gadis di sebelahnya. Dengan serta merta, ia berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan semangat. "Apa kau pernah melihat gambar aslinya?" tanya pemuda itu to the poin dengan wajah datar.

"A-ahh... a-ano..." Kegugupan tiba-tiba langsung melanda seorang Hinata. Wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya itu benar-benar sangat silau di mata gadis yang memang sangat jarang melihat orang tampan dari jarak dekat itu, kecuali wajah kakak kandungnya.

Bagi Hinata, wajah tampan di depannya ini jauh lebih tampan dari Neji. Namun, wajah pemuda ini lebih menyeramkan dengan kedua lingkaran hitam dan bawaan datar pemuda itu yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan wajah datar dari kakak dan ayahnya. 'Apa dia seorang vampire?' batin Hinata yang menegang sendiri membayangkan darahnya kehabisan stok setelah dihisap oleh si pemuda.

Hinata terkesiap saat sadar dengan pemikirannya. Ia lalu menatap sekeliling dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur. "A-ano... aku pernah ke sana! M-maaf, aku permisi, dulu!" ujarnya dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan pemuda menyeramkan itu dengan secepat kilat.

Pemuda ber-_nametag_ Rei Gaara di seragam sekolahnya itu hanya terdiam melihat gadis yang ia tanya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, gelak tawa kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu saat sadar akan pertanyaannya yang memang tidak pernah kenal berbasa basi. "Hn..."

.

.

.

"Hahaha, apa kau masih berniat menantangku?" ejek Temari pada sosok Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah stoic. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan sedikit senyum sinis pun ia tidak sanggup. Anko memang benar-benar bukan lawannya.

Dalam putaran pertama, gadis berambut hitam itu habis menjadi bulan-bulanan bagi Itachi yang sudah ahli dalam menggunakan _skateboard_. Namun, sepuluh menit bermain, secara tiba-tiba Anko berhasil menguasai permainan dengan cepat, entah bagaimana caranya. Bahkan cara gadis itu melompat dan bersalto seperti sangat terlatih dan tinggi.

"Aku hanya-"

"-Kau tidak mengalah, Orangtua!" potong Temari cepat seakan tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Itachi.

Itachi benar-benar harus menguras seluruh kesabarannya demi image yang telah ia sandang sebagai The Prince of Cool. "Baiklah, aku kalah..." ujar Itachi berusaha santai. "Oh, ya, ampun... aku harus pergi. Sedari tadi bos-ku sibuk menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke kentor!" ujar Itachi panik dan langsung menyambar jaket kulit warna hitam miliknya dengan tergesa.

"Jadi, tadi kau kalah juga karena ini?" tanya pemuda yang berada di sebelah Itachi tidak kalah paniknya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!" seru Itachi kesal. "Cepat, kita sudah terlambat!"

"Yahhh!" seru orang-orang yang berada di tempat tersebut mendesah kecewa lantaran kekalahan Itachi adalah karena sebuah sebab yang tidak diinginkan. Padahal, mereka benar-benar ingin melihat kekalahan yang sebenarnya dari sosok yang selama ini menjadi orang nomor satu di tempat tersebut.

"Sial!" rutuk Temari mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda yang selalu banyak alasan itu. "Benar-benar makhluk brengsek!" ujarnya marah.

Anko tersenyum tipis dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah lelahnya. "Sudahlah, _My Lady_... dia hanya seorang pecundang..." ujar Anko berusaha menghibur Temari.

"Ck!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Itachi langsung naik ke atas mobilnya dengan tergesa dan heboh. Pemuda berambut hitam yang ikut di belakangnya hanya mampu ternganga dengan panik. Ia pun tidak mau ketinggalan dan cepat-cepat menaiki mobil mengikuti Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kau kalah lagi, Itachi?" tanya sebuah suara malas orang bangun tidur yang berasal dari kursi mobil bagian belakang.

"Ck, cepat jalankan mobilnya!" perintah Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut kucir satu di belakangnya itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Hoaam, kalah dari seorang wanita benar-benar merepotkan!" ujar pemuda yang berada di belakang itu kembali sambil berancang-ancang akan kembali ke alam mimpi.

Itachi menatap tajam pada sosok temannya itu. "Diam kau, Pemalas," ujarnya dingin penuh amarah. Baru kali ini ia serius melawan seorang gadis, dan ia kalah tanpa halangan apapun. "Aku tidak akan kalah," desis Itachi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hey, kau sangat serius sekali, Itachi. Bukannya kau kalah karena mendapat telepon?" tanya pemuda yang sedari tadi selalu bersama dengan Itachi itu.

"Dasar Bodoh, itu hanya alasan!" gusar Itachi pada kebodohan temannya. Ia nyaris berteriak frustasi memikirkan betapa mengherankannya punya dua orang sahabat dengan dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu terlalu jenius, dan yang satunya terlalu bodoh. "Ke mana otak Uchihamu?!" dengus Itachi yang benar-benar banyak bicara hari ini.

"Hey, jangan bawa-bawa nama Uchiha!"

"Shisui..."

"Hn?"

"Apa otak bodohmu benar-benar mau membawaku ke kantor?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap jalanan di sampingnya dengan rahang mengeras.

"...Oh?"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar bunyi decitan mobil yang berbelok dengan sangat cepat. Menyisakan jejak kehitaman di tengah jalan akibat pergesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku lupa!"

"Ck, dasar merepotkan."

.

.

.

Obor-obor kecil terlihat menggantung di kanan dan kiri sekitar lorong kecil itu. Beberapa di antaranya tampak sudah mati kehabisan bahan bakar. Dan beberapa di antaranya mulai sayu. Suasana yang sepi, menjadikan lorong temaram itu sangat jarang dilalui orang. Apalagi dengan beberapa lorong yang bisa membuat siapa yang tidak mengenalnya akan tersesat di dalam.

Suara langkah pelan, terdengar samar dari lorong tersebut. Siluet tubuh seseorang bertubuh tinggi sangat jelas terlihat di tengah-tengah lorong. Sosok itu terus berjalan tenang dan berbelok beberapa kali.

Pintu kecil berawarna hitam itu terbuka terbuka lebar. Seorang lelaki berjaket hitam dengan rambut dikucir satu tengah berdiri dengan sebuah rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Asap racun nikotin itu langsung menyebar ke dalam ruangan yang sangat terang tersebut.

Sangat berbeda dari luarnya, ruangan ini memang sangat terang dengan lampu putih dan segala macam perlatan berwarna sama. Namun, ruangan luas itu pun tidak ramai dengan orang-orang. Tetap sepi dan sunyi.

Lelaki itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan setelah membuang sisa rokoknya ke dalam tempat sampah yang telah disediakan. Langkah lebar itu terhenti saat berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pintu warna putih yang telah dilengkapi alat pelacak. Lelaki itu kemudian membuka sarung tangan yang ia pakai dan melebarkan telapak tangannya pada sisi benda pelacak sambil berkata, "011."

Perlahan, pintu warna putih terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas baru yang agak temaram. Pemandangan yang langsung menyapa mata sipit itu adalah sebuah punggung kursi sandar di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan seseorang yang duduk santai di atasnya.

"Shikamaru?" tanya lelaki di atas kursi itu tanpa menatap pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja datang.

"Hn."

Kursi itu lalu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan dari lelaki berambut orange dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lelaki itu menatap sosok yang ia panggil sebagai Shikamaru itu tajam. Dan perlahan, senyum kecil nan tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu."

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Gimana Minna, ceritanya lanjut atau ngga?


End file.
